clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguinstorm300
Hello! Page Size: }} bytes. Archive Size: 30,000 bytes.' Remember to sign your message with ~~~~ or ~~~ please! Test Message I am going to procede to test my message bot to check for any flaws after the first archive. This will take up a bit of space. Please do not edit the variable test results without authorisation or permission or your account may be blocked. Thank you. This will also test my new signature. Editing this signature in anyway will result in a block so please leave my signature alone. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog 'Section 5' From this point on, all messages sent will be 'edited for perfect purposes'. Please do not use signatures that will change the color of future messages or your messafe will be automatically deleted. Thank you 'Section 5.1' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Lower Case 'Section 5.2' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 2' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Upper Case 'Section 5.3' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 3' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Special Characters 'Section 5.4' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 4' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Special Characters 2 'Section 5.5' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 5' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Special Characters 3 'Section 5.6' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 6' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Lower Case 'Section 5.7' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 7' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Upper Case 'Section 5.8' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 8' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Image PNG 'Section 5.9' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 9' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Image JPEG 'Section 5.10' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 10' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Checker - Letters 'Section 5.11' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 11' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Spelling Checker - Numbers 'Section 5.12' This is an automatic test to 'check the automatic message editing 12' for the message editing bot. Please do not edit this message. This is variable: Sent Packets - Error Packets Nintendo 300Talk Blog ShrimpPin Message (Auto) Wow, really? :P No, your page is NOT deleted if you leave. :P --'ShrimpPin' Flex217 Message (Auto) Please add the word "Rollback" on my signature at the end. Thank you. --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 17:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ShrimpPin Message (Auto) It's easy! Just copy and paste your messages onto another page and call it "User talk:Penguinstorm300/Archive 1". Then you can accept messages on your normal page again by deleting the stuff. --'ShrimpPin' Hey.youcp Message (Auto) Hey Penguinstorm, I found 2 of the same pages. There's a page called Surprisus Maximus and a page called Surprises Maximus. The first one is under the right name. I believe the second one to be a mistake since it is just duplicated under the wrong name. I was was wondering if you could delete the page Surprises Maximus since I don't know how/don't have the authorization to. :D Thanks. --Hey.youcp 21:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) BenKaz Message (Auto) You rock can you add me I am Berski17. --BenKaz 00:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sdgsgfs Message (Auto) Hello, I will never, ever move to the new Wiki. I told Happy65 because I was sad and angry, but I will never move there. --Sdgsgfs EpicTazGuy Message (Auto) I changed my picture now. --EpicTazGuy EpicTazGuy Message (Auto) Ok here they are: Head: 1271 Body: 4380 Face: 2033 Feet: 6077 Ok. Hope they do well. --EpicTazGuy Penguin-Pal Message (Auto) Hi, I'll keep editing the Penguin IDs Test page in the morning. P.S. check out this file! Shadow Coat!. --Penguin-Pal Flex217 Message (Auto) Unban me from chat. Why did you? I did nothing wrong. --Blog 17:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Banned From Chat: Found Who Did It! Found in logs. 09:53, November 25, 2011 An unknown anonymous user (Talk) changed group membership for User:Flex217 from (none) to Banned from chat ‎ (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Penguinstorm300. Please contact them for more info.) --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 19:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, did you turn on the comments function. --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 22:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey.youcp Message (Auto) Code to 1,000 comments blog post is: S1D2G3S45G67F891011S1213. ...Do I win cake? XD --Hey.youcp 05:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments I like it better if you stop testing the comments please, It's annoying me. --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 12:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Block DownWikipedia Please block DownWikipedia for vandalizing Rare Penguins page. Continued vandalizing after my warning. If you want, give him a warning or block him. Thanks --Mixer2301 10:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Chatmod Lots Of Comments! Hi, I apologized for that comment on that blog --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 12:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Administration Hello Nintendo300, I demoted Shay Dow because he isn't ready, and you can't just promote anyone without telling first to other admins, while Shay Dow doesn't have many edits and not well experienced. You can't promote him just because he will do for you a favor or he's your friend. The Administration Flex's Glitch Did you notice Flex217 has awards for adding a number of pictures more than his actual edit count? -- 'star kirby12''' Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 07:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 76.169.192.208 Hi Nintendo, 76.169.192.208 vandalized in your ‎blog post. please block him. --Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Nintendo I already asked CP for them to transfer the account back to my email. Its not your fault, Im not mad at you but the deal was that we could share Firebolt but we counlnt. Sorry :( --Shurow 14:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Test Deleting Hello Nintendo, Please delete the page Test deleting. It is only being used for earning Edit and Photos Badges. This article has nothing to do with Club Penguin and the Club Penguin Wiki. I don't even believe that user will abuse these kind of pages... Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Penguinstorm300, one of the other Chat Moderators banned me for fun. So I didn't do anything wrong/bad in the chat. Can you fix this problem? It was Flex217 that banned me for fun. I know what Flex217's attitude is like, I think he shouldn't be a Chat Moderator anymore. But you are a good Chat Moderator. Only Flex217 should be banned. Test Hi Penguinstorm300, just testing this Wiki out. Thanks. --Nickname300 03:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi Penguinstorm300, I need your help now. I can't create any blog posts. I can't really create any blog posts. When I click 'Create Blog Post' button, the blog post editing section comes with the naming section. When I name by blog post and click 'ok', the page freezes. I cant click anything. the only thing i can do in this situation is to click back and go, but my blog post is not created. Please fix this. is this a problem with my computer or the wiki? --Mixer2301 11:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Something That Might Help You have been going on in your profile that Nintendo 300 was banned forever, right? Well, I have heard in many places that if you call Club Penguin and explain, there is a more than 50% chance they'll take away the ban for your penguin. --68.84.64.53 I can't Hi sorry, I can't enter chat, I don't know why? So, can you help me and fix it. --Sdgsgfs Promote Me To Admin Why did you demote me? I didn't do anything wrong. --Shurow RE: Editing I'm not an idiot, I know how to edit. I know what to do, I do it all the time. --Shurow Gallery Do you like what I did with the galleries on the room pages? I've organized them to make them easier to see and makes it more easier to read. --Shurow Hi!